El shinobi sapo
by daxer66
Summary: Esta historia habla de un shinobi extremadamente poderoso que protege y cuida al contenedor del kyubi a tal punto de llamarse hermanos, junto al jinchuriki este "sapo" vivira grandes aventuras y momentos extraordinarios, entra para saber mas


_**Capitulo 1**_

10 de Octubre

Konoha

En las afueras de konoha en una base oculta una mujer pelirroja estaba dando a luz, Kushina Uzumaki, esposas de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime hokage, hablando de Minato el se encontraba al lado de su esposa intentando hacer que se relaje.

Despues de unas horas Kushina porfin habia dado a luz, la enfermera agarro al bebe y se lo mostro a Minato para que puediera ver a su hijo, Minato noto a un pelirrojo de ojos celeste con tres marcas de zorro en cada una de sus mejillas. Rapidamente le extendio a su hijo a Kushina para que pudiera verlo.

-¿Como la vamos a llamar?- kushina le pregunto a minato hipnotizada con la mirada del recien nacido.

-Yo diria que Menma, es un gran nombre para un ninja poderoso- Minato tomo al bebe y lo alzo haciendo reir al bebe.

-Parece que le gusta el nombre, Menma Uzumaki el proximo dios ninja- kushina no puedo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse a su hijo siendo un gran ninja.

En ese momento en una explosion aparecio un hombre con una mascara en forma de espiral con la enfermera en brazos muerta.

(De aqui en adelante acurre todo como en el canon, minato salva a menma, tobi saca al kyubi de kushina y lo libera en konoha)

Minaro se encontraba en parado en la montaña de los hokages, mirando al kyubi que estaba preparanfo una biju-dama para lanzarzela hacia el.

Minato empezo a hacer sellos de manos para teletransportar la biju-dama lejos de la aldea, el kyubi lanzo su biju-dama pero un segundo antes de que toque con el kunai de Minato una enorme esfera de energia choca contra la biju-dama mandandola lejos de ahi.

En ese mismo instante aparecio el hombre enmascarado que se limito a observar la situacion actual.

-Hokage-sama dejeme encargarme del kyubi, usted encarguese del hombre enmascarado, se nota que es bastante peligroso- la misma persona que lanzo el ataque del kyubi lejos hablo, tenia un clasico traje anbu de la aldea y una mascara anbu de sapo.

-kaeru (sapo) no puedo dejarte solo contra el kyubi el es bastante peligroso- el yondaime estaba desconcertado con la propuesta que le acababa de proponer su ninja.

-No se preocupe por mi hokage-sama acabo de volver de mi entrenamiento con Jirayia-sama, me eh vuelto bastante poderoso, asique suerte- finalmente no le dejo responde a su hokage y salto directo hacia el kyubi.

El anbu se lanzo directo hacia el zorro, rapidamente se subio a la espalda del kyubi - Hiraishing no jutsu- en un enorme destello amarillo el anbu y el zorro desaparecieron dejando el enmascarado y a minato solos.

(La pelea de minato y tobi es igual al canon asique concentremonos en el anbu)

El zorro y elninja aparecieron a las afueras de konoha, en el segundo en que tocaron tierra el zorro llevo una de sus garras a su espalda para poder quitarse al anbu, el shinobi dio un enorme salto antes de que el zorro pudiera alcanzarlo, aterrizando enfrente del nueve colas, no tenia ni la menor idea de como vencer a semejante mounstro de chakra pero ya se le iba a ocurrir algo.

Se limito a esquivar los ataque del zorro que no esta demas decir que a pesar de su tamaño era bastante rapido.

-(tengo que pasar a la ofensiva pero ya, el tiene un chakra practicamente ilimitado asique esto de esquivar sus ataques lo favorece mas a el que a mi)- el anbu empezo a hacer un par de sellos de manos a gran velocidad- suiton: temppodama- el ninja escupio una gran bola de agua que se dirigio directo al zorro mandandolo unos metros a volar.

El kyubi se recupero rapidamente y se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia el pequeño ninja (para el).

Un segundo antes de que el zorro toque al ninja enmascarado este desaparecio en un destello amarillo.

Cuando el zorro se dio vuelta pudo observar a diez ninjas enmascarados todos con bolas de chakra enormes dirigiendose hacia el- senpou: cho oodama rasentaregan- cientos de rasengans impactaron en el zorro mandandolo a volar varios kilometros y dejandolo un poquo adolorido.

El nueve colas se reincorporo rapidamente y preparo el tipico ataque de los bijus, la biju-dama, pero esta era mucho mas grande y se sentia mas poderosa en el aire.

-Mierda este ataque no voy a poder detenerlo con un oodama rasengan como el anterior, hasta creo que no voy a poder detenerlo ni con un rasen-shuriken, tendre que usar algo mas poderoso- el ninja enmascarado empezo a forma una pequeña pero condensada bola negra en su mano, la cantidad de presion que tenia esta pequeña esfera era enorme.

El kyubi lanzo su biju-dama hacia el ninja y el shinobi lanzo su esfera del tamaño de una bola de tenis hacia la enorme esfera, en un segundo la pequeña esfera se trago la enorme biju-dama.

-Me gustaria explicarte lo que acabo de hacer pero como eres un simple zorro controlado por el sharingan no me escucharias- el ninja enmascarado empezo a correr rapidamente hacia el zorro mientras hacia sellos de manos-juryoku: Zōka shita atsuryoku (elemento gravedad: aumento de presion) el cuerpo del zorro se estampo contra el piso, el anbu aprovecho esto para poder acercarse lo maximo posible al zorro una vez que estuvo lo mas cerca posible desizo su tecnica y empezo a hacer sellos de manos nuevamente.

Pero antes de que el ninja pudiera concretar su tecninca el zorro le dio un tremendo zarpazo que lo hizo estrellar contra una montaña creando un crater enorme.

-(Tengo que ponerme serio por un momento olvide que era el zorro de las nueve colas, el mas poderoso de todos los bijus)- el anbu se reincorporo lentamente, pero cuando miro al frente se quedo atonito viendo como el zorro ya estaba en frente suyo.

El zorro clavo una de sus garras en el estomago del ninja haciendo que este escupa cantidades enormes de sangre, ya todo parecia perdido y que el ninja enmascarado habia muerto.

-ninpou: Byakugō no Jutsu ( arte ninja: creacion de renacimiento)- el ninja enmascarado agarro con ambas manos la garra del kyubi y en un rapido movimiento se la saco de estomago y lo mando a volar para tomar distancia.

-(tendre que usar todo mi poder de golpe si quiero derrotarlo o por lo menos dejarlo cansado asi hokage-sama puede sellarlo)- si el anbu ya se imaginaba el plan que el yondaime tenia en mente.

-Keimon: kai ( puerta de la vision: abierta)- el ninja enmascarado empezo a desprender unas cantidades de chakras enormes y una aura verde empezo a rodearlo por completo.

-(Ahora ya estoy listo para pelear a mi maximo poder)- de una salto se dirigio hacia el kyubi destrosando la montaña en la que se encontraba parado.

\- hyoton: kota gomon (elemento hielo: tortura helada)- grandes estacas de hielo salieron del suelo clavandose en las colas y cuerpo del zorro dejandolo inmobilizado.

El zorro de un rugido destruyo las estacas que apricionaban su cuerpo, pero cuando miro en busca del shinobi ya no se encontraba en su lugar.

\- Fuuton: rasen shuriken; Katon: rasen shuriken- dos ninjas enmascarado lanzaron sus shurikens de chackra, una vez que impataron se creo un enorme domo de chakra de colo naranja, en el centro de este se encotraba el kyubi que se notaba que no la estaba pasando muy bien.

Una vez que termino el ataque se podia notar al zorro en el piso sacando vapor de todo su cuerpo curandose sus heridas.

El shinobi de la hoja no desaprovecho su oportunidad y aparecio encima del zorro dandole una tremenda patada en la cabeza creando un crater enorme debajo del zorro.

Rapidamente desaparecio en un destello amarillo y reaparecio detras del zorro, lo tomo por una de sus colas y lo lanzo hacia el cielo.

Empezo a crear una esfera negra parecida a la que habia creado, pero esta era distinta, era mas grande y tenia mucho mas chakra en ella.

\- dai rasenringu- naruto lanzo el rasengan del tamaño de una pelota de futbol hacia el kyubi.

El zorro creo una biju-dama para intentar repeler el ataque pero termino resibiendo una gran cantidad de daño.

\- juryoku: Zōka shita atsuryoku (elemento gravedad: aumento de presion)- rapidamente el anbu volvio a usar su extraño justu que hizo que el zorro desendiera rapidamente hacia la tierra.

\- suiton: okina nami- haciendo rapidos sellos de manos creo un tremendo tsunami que arrastro al gigantesco zorro a una zona con menos arboles.

\- raiton: hantaookami (elemento rayo: lobos cazadores)- de su mano salieron lobos de rayos con intentcion de atacar al gigantesco zorro.

En el momento que los lobos tocaron el agua el zorro empezo a recibir descargas que no le gustaron asique estaba preparado para salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible.

Pero unas cadenas de chakra salieron del piso y le impidieron moverse en lo absoluto.

Los lobos mordieron al zorro y en ese momento del cielo salio del cielo un enorme relampago que colisiono contra el zorro.

Se notaba a simple vista que el zorro ya se encontraba cansado, su cuerpo sanaba mas lento de lo que lo hacia antes.

Sin perder tiempo 5 enmascarados aparecieron en frente del zorro y empezaron a conectar golpes alrededor del cuerpo del kyubi.

(No crean que los golpes son debiles, el anbu tiene 6 puertas de las 8 puertas internas abiertas y ademas tiene el justu que utiliza tsunade que aumenta la fuerza drasticamente)

De un salto el anbu se separo del zorro y mirandolo fijamente se dio cuenta que el kyubi habia dejado de tenerl el sharingan en sus hojos para tener sus clasicos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada.

-(Al parecer minato-sama hizo que el ninja enmascarado pierda su control sobre el kyubi, eso quiere decir que minato esta poniendo en problemas al enmascarado)-

-Es hora de terminar esto kyubi!- De un salto el anbu deshizo sus clones y empezo a hacer sellos de manos para realizar su ultima secuencia de ataque.

\- Fuin jutsu: kami no keimusho (arte del sellado: carcel de los dioses)- el zorro fue encarcelado en un gigantesco domo de color rojizo.

El zorro empezo a golpear fuertemente la "carcel" pero no consegui hacerle ni un rasguño, creo una biju-dama y aun asi nada, solo termino haciendose mas daño a el mismo.

El anbu entro en el domo y arrojo un par de kunais de tres puntas alrededor del zorro.

En un instante el anbu desaparecio y aparecio a un costado del zorro conectandole un oodama rasengan, volvio a desaparecer y reaparecio detras del zorro conectandole un rasen shuriken, desaparecio otra vez pero esta vez le clavo una espada de rayo, desparecio otra vez y reaparecio frente al zorro - pavo real matutino- el ninja encendio sus manos de fuego y empezo una serie de golpes dejando muy malherida la cara del zorro, cuando termino volvio a desaparecer antes de que el zorro lo agarre y aparecio sobre el zorro impactando dos dai rasenringus en su espalda.

Despues de esta devastadora secuencia de ataques se paro en la cabeza del kyubi y empezo a hacer sellos de manos.

\- fuin justu: okibona chakurashiru (arte de sellado: sello de chakra masivo)- el shinobi toco la frente del zorro sellando su chakra y debilitando au chakra enormemente.

-hiraishing no jutsu- el anbu aparecio afuera de la barrera y se encontro frente al yondaime.

-hokage-sama... el resto... se lo dejo... a usted...- el anbu callo desmayado por la abrumadora cantidad de chakra que habia gastado desactivando sus tecnicas.

-lo has hecho bien kaeru (sapo), mejor de lo que lo hubiese hecho yo- el hokage vio como la barrera que mantenia al kyubi encerrado y el sello que mantenia a raya el chakra del zorro desaparecian.

El zorro se paro lentamente mirando al yondaime. -En tu estado actual seria capaz de vencerte- el hokage se lanzo hacia el zorro para terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Continuara...

quien sera el misterioso anbu?

minato mato o sello al kyubi?

kushina sobrevivio o finalmente murio?

descubranlo en los proximos capitulos, nos vemos.

Si les gusto la historia haganmelo saber en las reviews, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
